Tough Child, 'Livin Wild
by anubisd101
Summary: Nina was an ordinary girl, until that one day slaps her in the face. Nina learns about her family's past, and how her parents really died. She's out for revenge, and she's not stopping 'till she gets it. And she' shot her friends by her side. "We need a gang name." "How about The Daughters of Anubis?" All Genres: Crime, Friendship, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and eventual Romance
1. Chapter 1: What's Happening?

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW, I BASICALLY DISAPPEARED FROM THIS SITE FOR A WHILE, ALONG WITH THIS ARCHIVE, BUT, I'M BACK! I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING BEFORE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL. WHICH IS GOING TO BE TOMORROW. I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING A STORY THAT ALREADY EXISTS, BUT I DON'T KNOW A SINGLE AUTHOR THAT HAS AN IDEA, AND DOESN'T WRITE IT DOWN! SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU _Tough Child, 'Livin Wild_! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

The day started out like any other normal day. I woke up at 7:00 A.M. on Friday in October. I pounded my alarm clock until it shut up. Getting out of bed, I stretched, made my bed, picked out an outfit, and hopped in the shower, after grabbing a towel from the laundry room.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair, and it returned to it's naturally wavy self. I brushed it out, and returned to my bedroom. I decided to go all 'American' today. I wore a crop top with an American flag print, regular jean shorts, American flag printed converse (one had red, and white stripes, and the other one was blue with white stars), an American flag printed hat, sunglasses with an American printed frame, and my usual American flag printed backpack.

**Nina's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133802602**

**(ALL LINKS ARE ALSO ON MY PROFILE)**

I walked down stairs to the kitchen, where my Gran was making breakfast. "Morning Gran." I greet, putting my backpack on one of the chairs.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" She asked, putting a plate of eggs, and bacon in front of me.

"Yes, I did, thank you. How about you? Did you sleep well? Did your back hurt this morning?" I asked, sympathetically, while taking a night of my eggs. My Gran had a bad back, due to her mattress.

"Yes, it did. When are those tempur-pedic guys gonna deliver that damn mattress?!" She asked, to no one inparticular. I just shrugged, and continued eating. She put a glass of milk in front of me, and I downed it.

"Somebody's hungry. Didn't you eat last night?" She asked me.

"No, I had to finish my homework." I told her. Before she could respond, the door bell rang. I grabbed my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder. "Bye Gran! Love you!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran towards the door.

"Bye sweetie! Love you too! Have a good day at school!"

"Thanks!" I yelled to her, before swinging the door open, stepping outside, and quickly closing it behind me. There in my front yard stood my 6 best friends in the world. Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, KT Rush, Joy Mercer, Mara Jeffrey, and Willow Jenks.

"Ready?" Amber asked. I slid my sunglasses on, and nodded my head.

"Ready."

We walked to Amber's silver minivan. She wanted pink, but her dad didn't want her to have such a strange colored car, so she chose a neutral color that would always match her outfit. We all had our licenses, but Amber was the only one who owned her own car.

Today, Amber wore a dress that was black on top, and turquoise at the bottom, and had a large, black bow on top, and it showed just a little bit of her skin underneath the bow. For shoes, she wore velvet black pumps with a platform. Her family was rich, so she basically owned a bunch backpacks to chose from, so it would always match her outfit. Today, she had a black leather/lace backpack. Her phone case was a darker turquoise that had a curtain shuttered print. Her necklace was in the shape of a heart; half was turquoise, and the other half was gears. Her eye makeup was black, winged eye liner, a light shade of blue on her outer eye lid, and mascara. She had light pink lip gloss on, and her nails were plain turquoise.

**Amber's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133803788**

Patricia wore a loose black [kinda] tank top that said 'BLACK IS THE NEW BLACK', slightly high waisted blackish/greyish jean shorts, a spiky black belt, and black combat boots. She had on her usual black eyeliner, but nothing _too_ dramatic. Her usual black watch, a black bracelet with silver spikes on it, and a pair of black skull earrings. Er backpack was the usual, plain black.

**Patricia's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133804747**

KT wore a loose purple crop top, with spaghetti straps, plain jean shorts, purple sandals, and her normally crimped hair was straightened. Her normal grey backpack, that was made of such a soft material, that you had the feel it. Her nails were a dark purple, with tiny stars as nail art, and her phone case was the usual; a galaxy background, with black zigzags going over it.

**KT's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133806687**

Joy was dressed up like a country girl who just moved to California. She had on a red [sorta] crop top, slightly high wasted, light washed jean shorts, and brown combat boots. She had on two bracelets; a brown strap bracelet, and a golden charm bracket with only a golden heart charm. Her phone case was it's usual silver, and her backpack was it's usual dark green, with brown leather lining, and straps.

**Joy's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133807745**

Mara wore a loose olive green top, that had one strap going off the shoulder. She was the only one wearing regular jeans, and she matched her shirt with a pair of olive green VANS, with brown leather straps. She wore a bracelet that was a bunch of thin silver bracelets connected, a thin eyeliner, her glasses, and her blue backpack with brown leather straps, and a repeating white bird pattern. Mara did need glasses, but not the ones she's wearing. Her parents made her ware contacts, instead, but, occasionally, she would wear a regular pair of glasses over them.

**Mara's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133808352**

Willow wore a light washed, jean crop top, with a faded daisy print, slightly high waisted, light washed jean shorts, and light blue VANS with white polkadots, and white laces. To match her top, she wore a strap bracelet that had daisies on it, a daisy necklace, and a pair of daisy earrings; along with a black, and white Micky Mouse watch. Her backpack was what stood out the most; it was a rainbow printed backpack, that was supposed to look like Hello Kitty. Willow absolutely loved it, and had been using it for 3 years.

**Willow's Outfit: m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133809385**

We arrived at school soon, and Amber parked the car in the spot reserved for us (Her dad is _seriously_ rich!). We exited the car, and walked through the front door, all eyes on us. We're pretty popular around here. Ok, we're the most popular girls in school. But we do not act like we're better then other people.

I help people with personality; like if you're shy, I'll help you break out of your shell. Or if you're too full of yourself, I'll yell you to stop caring so much about what you look like, and start caring more about your friends, and family..

Amber helps people with fashion. She helps people express who they are; like she'll recommend stores, and sights to people that sell stuff that they would like. Like she'll recommend a sight like [too ] to a goth kid, or scene kid, or punk kid, or an emo kid. And she'll recommend a store like Forever 21 to a girl who like to dress up. Amber also helps people with _any_ kind of relationship problems! It's a personal favorite of hers.

Patricia helps people stand up for themselves. There is a lot of bullying in this school, and anybody who complains to the office, or somebody she sees getting bullied, she's make the bullies back off, and teach that kid how to get them to leave you alone.

KT never lets anybody be alone. She is a total social butterfly. If you feel alone, she's always there by your side. If she sees a kid at lunch sitting by themselves, she'll go sit with them. If she sees somebody walking alone in the mall, she'll go with them, and help pick out some cloths for them, that she think they might like.

Joy always makes sure people are being themselves, and not faking. She _hates_ cheating; of all kinds. She also hates lying. She hates it when people aren't being themselves, just to impress someone, or because someone didn't like what they're wearing, and made it known. She also made sure everybody was comfortable. Whether if it was with another person, or the situation their in, she always made sure that _everyone_ felt comfortable in their own shoes.

Mara helps people with their studies. She'll touter kids, help them with projects, help them get ready for a test, or quiz, help them with their homework, etc.

Willow helps people feel better. When somebody feel's sad, or mad, she'll be there for you. She hates it when people are sad, and does everything in her power to make them feel happy.

We walked to our lockers. They were all right next to each other, and we each had a different colored lock. Mine was red, Amber's was pink, Patricia's was black, KT's was purple, Joy's was silver, Mara's was green, and Willow's was yellow. Unfortunately, we were not allowed to paint the lockers, themselves. We all had the same some homeroom, but different classes. But we at least had _somebody_ in each class. We were never alone, we always had each other.

Walking into homeroom, we smiled at the teacher, and walked to our seats, in the back of the class.

* * *

Time Skip: After School (Nina Just Got Dropped Off After School) (Still Nina's POV)

I got dropped off by Amber. I waved, and yelled by to the rest of my friends. As the car drove away, I got out my keys. But when I looked at the door, I was surprised to see that it was already cracked. That's weird. Gran never leaves the door unlocked, never mind opened! I slowly walked into my house, the door creaking as I pushed it open.

"Hello?" I called out. Looking around. It took me a second to process what I was seeing.

My house had been trashed.

The couch cushions were spread out across the room, and the couch itself was upside down. The chair that came with the couch was on it's side. The TV had been tipped over. Figurines, vases, and picture frames were smashed, and there was glass everywhere. There was holes in the walls, and ceiling. Carpet was ripped up from the floor boards.

By this time, I was already crying, and about to have a panic attack.

I walked into the kitchen. The counter was cracked, the fridge was open, along with a couple cabinets. Dishes were smashed everywhere. And, as I looked down, I saw th worst possible sight to see.

My Gran.

In pool of blood.

Lifeless.

Shot dead.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed, but no one heard me. There were no neighbors, and we didn't live with anyone. I started bawling, and breathing heavy. I got my water out of my bag, and downed it all. Then I started taking deep breaths. I calmed down, but still cried.

I looked at my Gran once more, and noticed something in her hand. I walked over to her slowly, and reached for it. It was a piece of paper, with a phone number on it, in my Gran's hand writing. It read.

(Phone # not to be given out)

Call, please. I'm sorry.

I love you, Nina.

-Gran

I looked at Gran, and back at the paper. What's happening?

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SO, MOST OF THAT WAS A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THE ENDING! I HONESTLY WOULD WRITE MORE, BUT I GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER, AND GO TO BED. SORRY! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVEIW, TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! BYE GUYS! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boss

**HEY GUYS! SO, I'M UPDATING THE DAY AFTER I POST THE STORY...HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN A WHILE. I'M PERSONALLY VERY EXITED FOR THIS STORY, DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT IS MY FIRST CRIME STORY, AND I'VE PERSONALLY ALWAYS BEEN A FAN OF CRIME, AND WANTED TO DO ONE OF MY OWN, BUT I NEVER HAD AN IDEA THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED MY OWN! SO, ANYWAYS, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

I decided to call Amber. My Gran just died, I need a shoulder to cry on, and I was closest to Amber. I pressed the number _2_ on my phone (speed dial), and waited for her to pick up.

(_Italics_=Amber| Underline=Nina)

__Hey Neens!__

Amber! Thank god!

_Hey! Wait, are you crying?_

Amber, please get down here! I need you! M-my Gran, a-a-and the house, and–

_Nina, just calm down. Now, tell me what happened._

*Crying* Gran's dead.

_WHAT?! I'll over in a minuet!_

The line went dead, before I could say bye. I looked back at the note in my hand. Should I call the number? I know my Gran's handwriting anywhere. It couldn't have been the people who trashed my house. Then again, they could have forced her to write it, before they shot her. But there was blood on it. But she was covered in blood. But she would have dropped it when she was shot. Fuck it! What else have I got to lose?_  
_

Dialing the number, I brought the phone to my ear, and waited for someone to pick up. Well, this was a stupid idea; I should have given the number to the cops! But maybe it's best that they don't know, cause if they found out that the last family member I had was dead, they'd take me away, and put me in an orphanage. But I am 16, and it's legal to live on your own when your 16. And even if they didn't let me, I'm sure Amber, or one of my friends would let me stay at their place.

"Hello?"

A male voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked, as calmly as possible.

"Funny, I could ask the same thing." He replied.

"I asked first." I said, starting to get annoyed.

"Let me guess...you're Nina Martin, no?" He asked. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, with a mix of anger, curiosity, and fear. He laughed, slightly.

"You can learn my name tonight. Go to the Starbucks on Prescot Street, at 10:40 P.M. They'll be a man there, waiting for you. Don't worry, he'll recognize you, when he sees you. And come alone." The man said. I'm not so sure about this. "You'll be smart to come." And that's when he hung up.

Should I go? I mean, Gran did want me to call him for a reason. Maybe I should go. But there's a pretty good chance I'll get shot.

"Nina?" I heard a voice run through the house.

"Amber!" I turned to her. I crumpled the paper, and put it in my pocket. She was looking at the trashed house, until she saw me.

"Nina!" She yelled, happily, running towards me, and engulfing me in a hug. I tried pulling away, but Amber was, like, stuck. I got free, and looked at her, for an explanation. Her face was pale, and her expression was horrified. I followed her gaze, and found that she was staring at my Gran with complete shock. "Oh my god." She said, with sadness in her voice.

"I know."

She look towards me, with a look of complete sympathy. "Come on, let's get you outta here." She said. I nodded, and she dragged me out. I got into the passenger seat of her black sports car. She has _a lot_ of vehicles. She took me to the park that was only a couple minuets away. Exiting the car I sat on a park bench, and watched all the people.

I saw two families having picnics, and group of kids playing some games, a teenager in the shade of a tree on her phone, a couple on the swings, a group of friends drinking smoothies, and talking, kids on the playground, a couple running around, kids getting ice cream, and an elderly couple that was also on the swings. I wanted a relationship like that. When you could do things when you're 80 that you did together when you were 18. That's what true love was.

"Did you call the cops?" Amber's voice snapped me out of my head.

"No, I wasn't thinking. And I don't want to call them. If they find out that I have no legal guardian, they'll put me in an orphanage." I responded. I could already tell she was going to be angry with me.

"Well, then how are you going to find out who trashed your house, and killed your Gran?" She asked. I know she means well, but right now, I don't care about who trashed my house.

"I'll find out eventually."

* * *

_Time Skip: 10:25 P.M. (Still Nina's POV)_

Amber had gone home, after many complains that I should not be going home, but I convinced her. I decided to go meet this guy. Who knows? Maybe he knows who did it. Maybe he did it, and I'll find out what he looks like. Maybe he's the one who my Gran's leaving me too, cause she got shot. I've got nothing left important to lose, so, why not?

I texted the phone number, and asked what should I wear. The response was dark clothing. So, my current outfit was out of the question.

I put on a black hoodie, black jeans, black converse, and a black beanie. I put my phone in my back pocket, just in case. I also had on a necklace that my Gran gave me when I was 13. She got it custom made. It was a golden, heart shaped necklace with the word _Love_ on it. I wanted to wear it in memory of her.

**Nina's Starbucks Outfit:**

**m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=133907375**

**(ALL LINKS ARE ALSO ON PROFILE)**

Grabbing the keys, and locking the door, I made my way to the Starbucks.

I arrived there in about 10 minuets, only a couple minuets late. It was 10:43. I looked around for nothing imparticular. I had no idea what this guy looked like. But they guy on the phone said he knows what I look like, which creeped me out a lot.

"Nina Martin?" I turned to face a tall man, in a blazer, off white button down shirt, dark brown khakis, and black dress shoes.

"Yes, that's me." I replied, slowly, and nodding my head.

"Good, come with me." He said, gesturing to the outside. He held the door open for Me. I thanked him. This was starting to become more worse, and worse of an idea.

"Um, mind if I ask for your name?" I asked, though I was gonna make him tell me, whether he wanted to, or not.

"In a moment." He took out a set of keys, and unlocked the passenger side of a car. He, once again, held the door open for me. I gave him an uneasy look. "Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you." He laughed, though I still remained emotionless. I didn't know what to feel. I sat in the car, and he closed the door for me. He got in the driver's seat. "Now, my name is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I replied, while looking out the window.

"No, please. It's great to finally meet you." He started the car, and we were off. I turned to him.

"What do you mean 'Finally meet me.'? How do you even know me?"

"Listen, as much as I would live to tell you everything—why you're here, who you called, what happened to your house, and your Grandmother—I'm afraid I can't. That's not my job. It's my boss's." He replied, with an _I'm sorry_ face.

I paused, before asking "Well, is there _anything_ you can tell me?".

"Um, well...let's see. I'm driving you to go meet my boss. Um...you're going to learn a lot of useful history. And...I'm not quite sure what else I can tell you. Do you have anything specific?" He asked. I thought about it, for a moment. He just said he couldn't tell me all of the things I wanted to know. There was only one thing left.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Just why. Why am I here? Why did they do that to my Gran? Why do you want me?" I was crying now. He saw this, and handed me a tissue from the dash board. I thanked him. We stopped at a red light.

"Nina, if it make you feel any better, the people I'm taking you to, don't want to hurt you. If anything, _they're_ afraid of _you_." He said.

"Why would they be afraid of me?" I asked, with an 'Are you kidding me?' face. He looked me up and down, and brought his eyes back up to mine.

"You'll see."

* * *

_Time Skip: 15-20 Minuets (Still Nina's POV)_

"We're here." Jasper said, undoing his seatbelt, and shutting off the car. I undid my seatbelt, and got out. I slammed the car door shut, and looked around. We're in a public parking garage.

"Why are we here? Where are we going?" I asked Jasper.

"Don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes, and followed behind him. We ended up walking behind all of the restaurants, and entertainment buildings that were around. We walked for a minuet, or two before we came to a holt. We were standing in front of a tiny building in the middle of no where.

"Um...what is this?" I gave the building a confused look.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, again. "Just keep quiet, and keep calm, and you'll be alright." He took out a single key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. We walked inside, and the door slammed behind us. This made me jump, and turn around. I turned back to Jasper. He was on his phone.

I looked around the small building. That's what it was; small. It was just this room, that looked like an old living room. It was completely empty. That was the whole building. There were no inside walls. The outside walls, _were_ the inside walls. What the hell is this place?!

"I'm sorry to break up the conversation with whoever you're texting, but where the hell are we?" I asked Jasper, in my fake 'sorry' voice, and moving into my angered voice.

"We're above HQ." He said, in a matter of fact tone, and putting his phone away.

"HQ? What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to the corner, got down on one knee, and lifted up a huge floor board. What the hell?!

"Ladies first." He said, gesturing me inside. I walked over slowly, an uneasy look plastered on my face. I looked down at what he had lifted it from. From my thoughts, it was an elevator. I looked at him, and back down. I sat on the floor, dangled my legs inside, and hopped down. He just jumped inside, and let the floorboard fall.

He pressed a bunch of buttons, and the elevator fell. Not like it broke, and fell, but like it fall faster then normal elevators. Jasper seemed unaffected by this. When the elevator stopped, it opened up, and we both stepped out. The doors closed behind us. I looked in front of me. We were at the beginning of a _long_ hallway. Jasper began walking, and followed, next to him. We reached the end. There were 3 options; right, left, and straight into a room thats door was labeled _Janitor's Closet_. Personally, I would love to see what brand of carpet cleaner they owned, and if they had an old fashioned mop, or a modern one. But, my luck doesn't work like that. Nobody's does!

We took a left, then a right, and stopped at the end of that hallway. There was a door there labeled Jason Winkler. Jasper knocked. We waited a few seconds

"Come in!" We heard from the other side of the door. Jasper opened the door, and walked in first.

"Mr. Winkler, Miss. Martin is here." He said to the man who was turned away from us in a big, black chair.

"Good, good. Take a seat, Miss. Martin." His hand came into view, and motioned for me to sit down. I sat across from his desk, in one of the two chairs provided. I hear a door slam shut. I whip my head around to find that Jasper was gone, and the door was closed. "Welcome, Miss. Martin." His voice sounded familiar.

"So, you're who I talked to on the phone."

"That would be me." He replied, proudly.

"Turn around dude. I'm not gonna talk to a chair this whole time." I said. He laughed, slightly.

"Oh Nina," The chair turned, and I saw a man in his early 20s, in a navy blue suite. "you're just like your father."

* * *

**OK, SO, THIS IS ABOUT THE SAME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER'S WORD COUNT (MAYBE A LITTLE MORE). I COULD KEEP WRITING, BUT I WANT TO LEAVE A CLIFF-HANGER! SORRY! BUT THAT'S LIKE ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE THINGS TO DO WHEN WRITING! XD DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE 2ND CHAPTER! BYE GUYS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: New Everything

**HEY GUYS! SO, I JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOL EARLY, CAUSE I HAVE A DOCTORS APPOINTMENT LIKE AN HOUR AWAY, BUT, ON THE WAY THERE, I'M GONNA TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND, I'M GONNA START THIS NEW THING WHERE I REPLIE TO THE REVIEWERS. NOW, I DIDN'T DO THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SO I'M GONNA DO THEM FROM BOTH. I'LL PUT THOSE AT THE BOTTOM! ****ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

"You knew my dad?" I asked with curiosity, in shock.

"We all did." He replied.

"What do you mean, 'You all did.'? Who's all, and how do you know him?" I asked, getting more, and more angry at this guy. He just laughed.

"Allow me to explain a bit more. Hi, my name's Jason Winkler. You can call me Jason." He first introduced himself. I was about to introduce myself, but he interrupted me."You don't need to introduce yourself, I already know who you are." Once again, creeped out.

"How?" I asked him, giving him an 'I don't believe you' look, but I already know he does.

"Well, you see, I'm the leader of a high class gang that has been fighting another high class gang for generations." He said. Now, I was totally scared. Was I in the middle of something? Did I do something? Do they want to kill me, like they did to my Gran? I guess it was noticeable that I was scared. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble, we're not gonna hurt you." I let out a sigh of relief, and looked at the ground, and smiled for a split second. "We need you." That's when I got confused.

"Me? Why do you need me?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Tell me, Nina, what did your dad do for a living?" He asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but he was an accountant." I replied, but then I realized something. "Why?"

"Well, Nina, let me be the first to tell you, you've been lied to your whole life."

"Excuse me?" I asked, unable to process what this man had just told me.

"Allow me to show you something." He said, and got up. He walked over to a bookshelf, and took a remote off. He pointed the remote at the wall I was facing, and a picture of my dad came on a screen. "This is your father, correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, still staring at the picture. I had almost no pictures of my dad, but the ones I did we're on a shelf in my room; which I still hadn't entered yet, since I got home from school.

"Alright, let's not beat around the bush here." He said, getting a straight face. He walked over to his desk, and slammed both of his hands down on it. "I am the most recent leader of this gang. There have been 3 others. Your great grandfather, your grandfather, and your father." I was in complete shock. My dad? The leader of a gang? Why did no one ever tell me? "Now, I realize you're a bit confused. So, I'll answer any questions you have, so far."

"Why did no one ever tell me?!" I yelled, angrily.

"It was for your own protection. And, you were too young when your father died. You wouldn't have been able to understand." He replied. I was starting to wonder what else in my life was a lie.

"How did he die?" I asked, more calm, now.

"You don't know?" He got confused.

"Well, I was told a car crash, but I'm being told that everything in my life is a lie. So no. No I do not know." I said, firmly.

"Well, actually, that wasn't a lie." He told me, leaning back in his chair. "He, and your mother were on a date when he got a message that people had tracked him down, and we're coming for him. He got in his car, with your mother, and their driver took off for this place. HQ. But, they caught up to him in his car, guns went off, and one guy from the other gang was smart enough to shoot the driver. Without a driver, the car spun out, crashed into the side of a building, and exploded. You were at home, with your Gran. Age of 1 1/2 years." He concluded. I tried processing it all. "Anything else?"

I thought about it.

"Why am I here?" I asked. He just leans back in his chair, with a smirk on his face.

"Because you, Nina Martin, are the next leader of our gang."

"WHAT?! No I am not! I am not leading a fucking gang!" I yelled, shooting up out of my seat.

"Listen, I know it's scary. Believe me, I remember what I felt when they told me I was temporary leader. I was scared shitless. But believe me, it gets better." He looked me in the eye, and gave me a soft look.

"How easy is this gonna be?" I asked, after a while.

"Not hard at all. I'll basically be teaching you a review. Considering the fact that you have your father's reflexes, aiming skills, and fighting technics." He told me. I was pretty good at that stuff. I took karate, archery, and I had naturally good reflexes. "And we'll be doing that tomorrow. But for tonight, I'll let all this information process through your head. Any more questions?"

"3. What's the name of these 2 gangs? Where am I going after this? And I'll ask the last one after you answer those two." I listed.

"You'll be staying here tonight, for three reasons. 1. You probably will be uncomfortable at your house, considering it's condition. 2. You may not be comfortable knowing your dead grandmother is down stairs. And 3. You probably don't feel safe there, right now. The name of our gang is The Mattians, and the name of the other gang is The Secret Society."

"The Mattians?" I asked, weirded out. What does that even mean?

"The Secret Society was based off of the Egyptian God Amun, the god known for secrets. We based our name off of the Egyptian goddess Maat, the goddess of truth, and justice. And, not to mention that the word matte—spelled m-a-t-t-e, pronounced mat— also means that the original is replaced with something else. Meaning we always cover up our tracks. And they haven't caught us yet." He got a proud smirk on his face. "Now, what was that last question?" I sighed.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll lead your...Mattians." I said. He smiled.

"Excellent."

"If!" I yelled, pointing my finger to the ceiling. I put my hand down. "I get a team. My choice of people on it."

"Well, of course. We have plenty of people that–"

"No, I want to pick them freely. Here, or not. Gangsters, or not. It's my choice." I negotiated. He looked deep in thought.

"Who?"

"6 girls that would be more then happy to kick ass." I smirked. He smiled at me.

"Bring them in to meet me, and you got yourself a deal." He held out his hand for me. I took it, and we shook. I pulled my hand back. "Now, you've had a long day. I'll let you get settled in your room." He walked out of his office, and I followed behind him. We walked straight, took a right, and then look a left. He opened the door for, and gestured me inside. It had literally _nothing_ in it. It was a room. That's it. An empty room. With white walls, and no flooring. I turned to Jason, confused. He took an iPad out from his jacket, taped it a few times, and handed it to me. "Pick anything, and everything you want from those catalogs. It'll all be here when your done." He left, and slammed the door.

I looked down at the iPad. It opened up a site called Polyvore. I shrugged my shoulders, and scrolled through everything. After picking out everything I wanted for my dream bedroom, I waited, not sure what to do. After 5 minuets of waiting, two guys came into my room, carrying a mattress.

"Nina Martin?" One of them asked.

"That's me!" I smiled, and got up from my spot on the ground.

"My names Tom, and this is my buddy, Fred. We'll be moving everything you picked out in here." Tome told me. Wait, what?!

"Wait, I get all of that stuff, in my room?!" I yelled.

"Of course! Anything for the queen." He said. Queen?

"Queen?" I asked, confused.

"You're the first female leader of The Mattians. Not to mention that your dad was the best leader in our gang's history. That makes his daughter, you, our Queen." Fred told me.

"Well, that's very flattering, but please, just call me Nina." I said, to both of them.

"You got it, Nina!" Fred said.

About an hour layer, everything was inside the empty room. I had them paint the walls red, and instal dark hardwood floors.

**Nina's New Bedroom:**

**m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=134054818**

**(ALL LINKS ARE ALSO ON MY PROFILE)**

Jason told me that I better get my rest, that tomorrow was gonna be a big day for me. Though, I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna fall asleep...

* * *

Time Skip: 8:00 A.M. (Still Nina's POV)

I woke up to an alarm clock, I don't remember picking out. Guess they compromised. I beat it till it shut up. I got out of bed, and realized I had no cloths here. Maybe I should ask Jason for something? Let's go find out. I walked down to his office, and knocked. After a while, I heard a 'come in'. I walked in, and Jason was sitting at his desk.

"Good morning, Nina. Sleep well?" He smiled.

"If by sleep, you mean laying down in bed with my eyes closed, then yes! I was spot on with the sleep thing!" I was being sarcastic. He laughed.

"Very funny. Now, is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. I have no cloths here, so, what do I wear?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, I was just about to go wake you up myself, if that alarm clock didn't. Most teenagers are not morning people." He laughed at the fact that it was true. I did too. He reached under his desk, and picked up a briefcase. He opened it to reveal an iPhone, iPad, and Apple Computer. "These are your new tech devices. They're more secure than your normal phones, tablets, and computers. So, you're only allowed to use these." He handed me the brief case. I looked at the phone case it came with. I laughed.

"You pick this out?" I asked him, smirking.

"Maybe." He grinned. I laughed at him, and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, but about the cloths..." I said, getting back to the reason I came here.

"Oh, yes. Open any of those devices, they'll be a Polyvore app/window on all of them. Just click that, and pick out anything you want. But, save the shopping spree for when you're not about to seal your friend's futures." He instructed. I laughed, and rolled my eyes again. I could tell I was gonna like working with Jason.

"Thanks. I'll see you later!" I waved to him, and smiled. I made my way back to my room, and used the laptop this time. I'll just have a _mini_ shopping spree.

I orders a couple extra things, but not too much. The outfit I actually wated to wear came in, and I changed.

**Nina's Morning Outfit:**

**m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=134056011**

After changing, I thanked the girl who brought in my cloths, who I now know as Mindy. She was really sweet, and friendly. I could tell I was gonna like all the people here, who I've met already. Which included Jasper, Jason, Tom, Fred, and Mindy. I honestly couldn't wait to meet more people!

Today, Jasper was giving me my own car! Well, technically it's a 'company' car, but he was teaching me how to drive it! He let me pick from a bunch. Let me tell ya, for a 'high class gang', these people were rich as fuck! I wanted a car that all my friends could fit in to. I told Jasper this, and he picked one out for me. It was a plain black van. I found it quite creepy, but hey, free car!

**Nina's New Car:**

** m/set?.embedder=8272961&amp;.svc=copypaste&amp;id=134056975**

We got inside, me in the drivers seat, buckled up, and we took off. I wasn't a bad driver, I did get my license, but I'd never driven a van before. It wasn't that different. Jasper taught me how to do it right, and I was on a roll.

"So, Jasper, where are you going while I talk to my friends?" I asked him.

"I'm going to go get some tea at that Starbucks place I met you at they had some good tea!" he reviewed. I laughed. These people were funny without trying to be. We arrived at the Millington's house. I texted everybody on my new phone to meet there, and Amber said it was perfectly fine. Amber already told the others about what happened. But they were all about to be in for an even bigger surprise.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW, NOT THAT CLIFF-HANGEREY OF AN ENDING, AND PROBABLY MY SHORTEST CHAPTER. BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED! IT'S 1:17 A.M., AND I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY! AHHHH! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF CHAPTER 3!**

**(Underlined: Guest| _Italicized_: Account Member| CAPITALS: Me)**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**_Jemston1_: I ALREADY POSTED IT! SURPRISINGLY. I DON'T NORMALLY UODATE THE DAY AFTER I POST A STORY.**

**BadGirl10111: I DEFINITELY AM GONNA DO THAT!**

**_Whovian2525_: I HAD TO RE-READ IT TO FIND THE PUN, AND IT WAS FUNNY! IN THAT DARK HUMOR KINDA WAY. AND DON'T SHUT UP! THIS IS A PLACE WHERE YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO SHUT UP! I ALWAYS TALK WHEN I READ!**

**Guest:**

**CHAPTER 2: HERE IT IS!**

**_bratitude4eva_: AWW, THANKS! AND, HERE IT IS! (PS: I LOVE YOUR NAME! AND I LOVE THE BRATZ! YOU SAW THE FOR REAL ONE, RIGHT? OMA, NATHALIA! SHE WAS AWESOME PLAYING YASMIN!)**

**_Whovian2525_: I KNOW, I PROBABLY WOULD TOO. BUT, WE KNOW NINA, AND HER BRAVERY! SHE'S GOT MORE OF IT THEN ALL THE PEOPLE IN MY SCHOOL COMBINED! INCLUDING THE IDIOTIC BOYS WHO THINK IT'S SMART TO HIDE INSIDE A CABINET FOR HALF A PERIOD! AND DON'T WORRY, I'M EXPLAINING MOST OF THE KEY INFORMATION IN THIS CHAPTER. JASON'S GONNA EXPLAIN WHO SHE IS, HOW HER FAMILY DIED, ETC. AND, WHO'S WHO? HER DAD? IDK. I'M JUST GONNA MAKE UP A FAKE NAME, LIKE...DAVIS...I'M NOT GONNA USE THAT NOW.**

**_Rauraloverxx_: THANKS! AND DON'T WORRY, I AM CONTINUING, AND THIS IS THE UPDATE!**

**_Jemston1_: THANK YOU! AND I'M EXCITED TO KEEP WRITING!**

** BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
